


Diaries of Coby-Meppo

by spiralxshock



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Fluff, Humor, M/M, as will the index chapter, tags will be updated as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralxshock/pseuds/spiralxshock
Summary: A series of short shorter fics about Coby and Helmeppo. Some are shippy, some are just them being good friends. There's no update schedule, it will just be whatever I happen to write. Feel free to leave requests in the comments of ideas you'd be interested in seeing!
Relationships: Coby & Helmeppo (One Piece), Coby/Helmeppo (One Piece)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	1. Index

_**A First Time For Everything** _

While freeing something stuck in the bushes around Marineford, Coby sees his friend happier than he's ever seen him before.

* * *

_**Date Night** _

Helmeppo derails a date with Coby when he stabs a man. 

* * *

_**Gone Wrong** _

Coby wants Helmeppo to be the one praised for a successful mission, but he never expected it to go so poorly.

* * *

_**An Unfortunate Reminder** _

An injury leaves Helmeppo with one more connection to Morgan, but Coby isn't about to let him deal with it alone.

* * *

_**Left Behind** _

Coby had a hard time saying goodbye, but knows Helmeppo will still be with him in spirit.

* * *

**_A Different Ending_ **

Coby gets some bad news. Set 3 months before _Left Behind_.

* * *

_**Deciding on the Future** _

Coby comes to a stunning realization, and Helmeppo takes it much better than expected.

* * *

_**Repose** _

Coby and Helmeppo enjoy a quiet moment.

* * *

**Little Details**

Coby's the kind of person to lay in bed awake and think about his crush, and all the things he thinks are cute about him.

* * *

**Scissors**

After a fight leaves Helmeppo with a reminder of his past, he gets Coby's help to make an even bigger change.


	2. A First Time For Everything

Coby glanced out into one of Marineford’s many gardens. The day was cool, and clouds cast their shadows often as they passed in front of the sun. A bucket and mop much like his own sat forgotten against the railing down into the Helmeppo, most likely. He glanced around the space. It would be better if he found his friend before anyone else did. 

A rustle came from one of the bushes, and Coby approached, resting his own cleaning supplies next to what was already there.

“Helmeppo?” He called out, glancing over the railing.

A few feet away, the blonde was standing by the bushes. He had a what looked like the edge of something white and cloth. 

“Huh? Oh, hey.”

“What’re you doing down there?”

“Something’s stuck.” He gestured to the fabric in his hand. “Give me a hand?”

Coby ducked under the railing, carefully jumping onto the grass. There wasn’t much space between the bushes and the pond that took up most of the area, but it was more than enough space to walk without worry of falling in. Helmeppo stepped aside, letting him take the thick fabric and try his hand at pulling. Whatever it was stayed stuck. 

“Maybe if we pull together we can force it out?”

“It’s not like we’ve got anything to lose.” Helmeppo shrugged. “If it doesn’t work, it doesn’t work.”

Coby moved to the side and the other grabbed the stuck cloth again. They pulled together, heels digging into the ground and weight thrown back. A loud ripping filled the air, followed by a snap. 

The tension of the fabric disappeared. As the fabric came loose in their hands they fell backwards, landing hard in the pond. It wasn’t particularly deep, but the water still came up to their chests.

Coby looked at the mass of fabric floating in front of them. A marine flag. Presumably the one that had gone missing a few nights prior.

“Hey Helmeppo, I think-“

Sudden laughter caught him off guard and he fell silent, looking over to where his friend sat. Helmeppo was... laughing. He could hardly believe it. Sure, Coby hadn’t exactly known him a long time, but he’d never seen the other like this. Smiling, laughing, and absolutely soaked from the pond. A smile spread across his face as he watched his friend, unable to help but share in the humor of the moment. 

“What’re you two doing down there.”

Coby froze. Standing over them was Garp, leaning on the railing as he looked over it at the two. He fumbled for words as his superior stared down at them.

“I- uh, well you see sir- um…”

“I think we found that flag.” Helmeppo spoke up beside him, still grinning widely.

Garp went still and Coby swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. He knew they shouldn’t be in there, and he knew the Vice Admiral knew that too. Flag or no flag, they’d probably be in serious trouble. All they could do was wait for whatever punishment the Vice Admiral decided to assign them. What he didn’t expect was Garp all but vaulting over the railing and landing in front of them.

He picked up the flag, shaking out the twigs and revealing a large tear towards the middle. Coby figured it was probably the source of the earlier tearing they had heard.

“Well here’s hoping this’ll get the sticks out of everyone’s asses. They wanted their flag back? Fine.” Garp grumbled, more to himself than them. With a quick motion he tossed the torn flag over the railing and turned back to where the two sat, still chest deep in the water. “You two get up. You’re soaked.”

Frowning in confusion, Coby pushed himself up as Helmeppo did the same. He wasn’t used to the other speaking so gently to either of them, and for no reason… Wait- maybe there was a reason? How quiet he had been looking down at them… Coby didn’t think the Vice Admiral had ever seen Helmeppo happy either. Even now as he glanced back over toward the other he could tell that happiness hadn’t faded. Sure the smile was gone as the other surveyed his soaked clothes, but he was relaxed. 

Garp helped the two back up to the building, climbing over the rail himself after they were up safely. 

“You two get changed and get back to work. I’ll let the others know you found the flag.”

“Y-yes sir!”

“Alright.” 

The two grabbed their supplies and headed off, going back to their room to put on something dry. Helmeppo was talking again, rambling on about the architecture of Marineford instead of his usual complaints. As they walked Coby glanced back, catching Garp watching them, grinning slightly. Coby grinned as well, turning back around to catch back up with his friend. 

Even if he couldn’t keep it up, he was going to enjoy his friend’s change in mood for as long as it lasted and maybe, if he was lucky, figure out how to make him happy later.


	3. Date Night

Coby’s fingers twitched as he stared at his appetizer. Across from him Helmeppo sat just as silently, arms crossed. They both heard it. It was hard not to. It seemed quite a few people did, but just like them nobody seemed willing to do anything. 

Glancing over to the scene, he couldn’t help but grimace. A date gone wrong, it seemed. The poor girl was sitting there as her date made inappropriate and rude comments to her. A few times she tried to speak up only to be spoken over. He turned back to his own food, appetite mostly gone. Her date wasn’t the only one being ruined by that man.

“I’ll be right back.” Helmeppo stood. Bathroom, Coby guessed. He nodded, keeping his eyes down.

He felt awful about not doing anything, but he couldn’t think of anything. Making a scene would be no good. They were in a restaurant, after all. Not a particularly high end one, but nice enough that a confrontation would likely be frowned upon. There was nothing-

A wet thud was followed by a pained yelp. Coby jumped, eyes briefly resting on the other’s side of the table before a horrible realization hit him. Helmeppo’s knife was missing. He whipped around towards the table where the failed date was happening. 

Sure enough, Helmeppo was there. He was sitting next to the man, one hand grasping the handle of a steak knife as it protruded from the man’s hand.

“You’re going to listen to me, and I’m going to tell you exactly what’s going to happen.” Helmeppo ‘s voice was even and soft, but it carried through the now dead silent restaurant.

“W-what do you want?”

“I want you to apologize to this lady, and then pay for both of your meals. Then you’re going to walk out of here and never bother her again. If not, we’ll see how much bigger I can make this hole in your hand. Do I make myself clear?” Coby watched, wide-eyed, as his partner gave a slight twist to the knife. Just enough to serve as a clear warning.

“Y-yes. Please just… just let me go.”

With a single motion he pulled the knife free, blood gushing from the man’s hand. He stood to let the man out and waved over a server.

“I’m sorry about the mess. I don’t think the knife went into the table but if you want me to clean up the blood, I can.”

“N-no, it’s alright. We can get it cleaned up.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course.” The waitress nodded. “To be honest, this isn’t the first time he’s done this. Nobody’s ever chased him off before.”

“Well, with any luck he won’t try it again.” He turned to the young lady still sitting at the table in shock. “I noticed you didn’t really eat anything with him. You’re welcome to come eat with my boyfriend and I, our treat. Though I wouldn’t blame you if you just wanted to go home after that…”

“Oh- well, I really shouldn’t impose.” As if to butt in on the conversation, her stomach growled. “Though I suppose it couldn’t hurt…”

Coby watched as they returned, mouth slightly open. There was no denying what he had seen. Too many other people had witnessed it. His boyfriend had actually just stabbed someone to stop them from harassing their date. No using his status as a marine, just a knife and enough guts to use it. He moved over, letting Helmeppo slide into the booth beside him. Across from them, the young lady sat. Conversations began again, the tension of earlier dissipating enough for the other people to be at ease again.

“I have to say I’m impressed.” Coby grinned, tugging the other down enough to press a quick kiss to his cheek. He then turned to the young lady. “I’m Coby. This crazy idiot’s Helmeppo.”

“Liz. It’s nice to meet you both.” She smiled at the pair. “Thank you for that. I… don’t know what I would have done otherwise.”

“Nice to meet you.”

The rest of the evening passed in a blur, conversing with their new friend over dinner. She seemed more at ease, digging into a more substantial meal than the small salad she had only been picking at earlier. A result of her date’s cruel comments, it turns out. Despite their own date being derailed, Coby couldn’t help but enjoy the evening. 

When they parted ways, he sighed and took the other’s hand. 

“I still can’t believe you thought to do that.” Coby said as they walked, leaning against Helmeppo’s side.

“Didn’t occur to me not to.”

Well, he couldn’t exactly say he was surprised. His partner had always had that kind of energy, although the years had buried it under bored politeness. But every now and then he caught a glimpse of the same personality that led him to tie Zoro up without food or water for a month. It was almost exciting to see that side come up every now and then. Especially now, when it would often be directed towards people like that man. 

“It was a little much but I suppose it did all work out.” 

They fell into a comfortable silence as they walked towards the base. As exciting as the night was, Coby couldn’t help but hope their next date night would come and go a bit less eventfully. 


	4. Gone Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I wanted you to be better than me.”
> 
> Set sometime before Water 7.

“Helmeppo! Shit, shit- c’mon, please say something.”

Panic filled Coby’s chest as he dug through the rubble, trying to unbury his friend as quickly as he could. This was all wrong. It wasn’t supposed to be like this.

It was their first real fight with a well-known pirate crew, and Coby had made sure to stay back. To defend instead of attack. Everyone had praised him for how strong he was, but this was something he’d wanted his friend to have. Something he had that Coby didn’t. But it had all gone wrong. The captain had attacked, a move Coby was sure he could take, but at the last moment Helmeppo had slammed into him. The air had left him as he watched his friend crash through a building that had already been on the verge of collapsing, causing it to crumble on top of him.

Tears ran down his face as he dug. Helmeppo couldn’t take a hit like that, not like Coby could. But he’d still pushed him out of the way. The sounds of fighting died down behind him. Garp had likely gotten involved at this point, seeing how they had failed horribly.

After far too long, he found his friend. Helmeppo was bloodied, but his labored breathing eased Coby’s fears somewhat. He was alive. Hurt, but alive.

“I’m sorry. Please, please say something.” He hiccuped, losing composure. “This wasn’t supposed to happen…”

Helmeppo coughed, spitting out blood that had pooled in his mouth from what looked like a nasty gash in his lip.

“You’re an idiot…” The insult was weak, the words quiet and strained. “Why… why didn’t you-”

A shudder went through him as he tried to move, a cry of pain cutting off his own question.

“I wanted you to be better than me.” Coby sniffled, continuing to clear the rubble. “I wanted you to beat them. So the others can see you’re strong too.”

“You know I don’t care.” He went limp once more, grimacing as he closed his eyes. “I’ll kick your ass for being stupid later…”

“I- Right.” Behind him, Coby could hear the Vice Admiral shouting. Things would be fine. Once Helmeppo woke up again he’d be telling him about how stupid it was to not dodge the attack. So long as it meant they were both still alive, he was willing to wait for it.


	5. An Unfortunate Reminder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Limb loss, description of a panic attack,

Everything was hazy. The too-bright lights, the ever so slightly scratchy sheets, the hum of medical equipment… It all bled together and made Helmeppo’s head pound. He tried to get a grasp on his surroundings. He was alive, that was easy enough to figure out, but thinking was proving difficult at the moment. 

As he laid there, pieces started coming back. Disjointed and painful, but there. 

He could remember a fight. A child, a crushing weight, someone screaming and then nothing. From somewhere out of sight a door creaked open and footsteps softly approached. 

“You’re awake!” A familiar face leaned over him, pink hair currently free from his headband. “That’s good. How’re you feeling?”

“Like shit.” Helmeppo’s voice was raspy and weak. “What happened?”

“A town we were in was attacked by pirates. You… You took a pretty big hit.” Coby grimaced. “We got to the base yesterday.”

The base? That couldn’t be right. The island they had been on didn’t have a Marine base, and the one they were headed for had still been three days away. He had to have been out for at least four days, give or take, for them to have gotten there  _ yesterday. _

“Damn. Well, at least it can’t get any worse, right?”

The other fell silent. Oh. Well that wasn’t good. 

“What happened?”

“When you took that attack for the little girl…” Coby took a deep breath. “The captain had a Devil Fruit. You got her out of the way but he was still using it when he grabbed you…”

Helmeppo didn’t like where this was going. The event was coming back to him in agonizing detail, and he could only imagine how bad it could be. When the pirate had grabbed his wrist everything had gone white. All he had known was pain as what felt like the force of an explosion coursed through his body. Already he couldn’t feel his right arm, where the pirate had grabbed him, and he hadn’t even tried to move his legs yet. 

“Yeah, I felt that part.” Helmeppo stared up at the ceiling, trying to keep himself calm. Maybe it wouldn’t be as bad as he feared. He’d take whatever scars it left him with, so long as he could stay a Marine.

“The doctor couldn’t save that part of your arm.”

Oh.

Helmeppo’s chest tightened. It felt worse than anything he had anticipated. Slowly he brought his hand over, placing it on his upper arm. Coby’s hand was on it in moments, gentle but firm. 

“I need to…” His voice was choked, but Coby still nodded. 

Coby guided his hand down. Upper arm, elbow… nothing. It simply ended a few inches past his elbow. He pulled his hand away from what remained of his arm and out of Coby’s grasp. Anything else would have been fine. Even losing the whole arm would have been better than… than  _ that. _

A hand rested on his shoulder.

“Hey. Look at me.” Helmeppo turned up to meet the other’s stern gaze. “I can only imagine how hard this is. How much it must hurt to be reminded of _ him _ like this. But I promise you if anyone tries to make any sort of comparison, they’ll have me to deal with.” 

“Thank you.”

Coby gave him a smile. 

“I’ll go grab the doctor. I’m sure he’ll want to see you now that you’re up.”

“Right.” 

Helmeppo closed his eyes as Coby left, trying to focus on his breathing. It would be fine. Just one more thing to overcome. He’d already come this far, and maybe it would become something identifiable as his own. Not Morgan. Besides, this was the New World. The chances of someone bringing it up outside of the Marines was slim. He’d be able to manage it.

By the time Coby returned with the base’s doctor, Helmeppo was on the verge of dozing off. He didn’t mind, though. If what Coby said was true, he’d already slept enough. It was nice to be sitting upright a bit more, at the very least. 

The doctor chatted about nothing in particular as he worked. Bandages, IVs, vitals. Helmeppo stopped paying attention partway through. He just wanted it to be over. Everything still ached a bit too much for the jostling to be comfortable.

“Right, well, you seem to be healing well so far.” The doctor grinned at him, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Y’know if you want to do something about that arm, I can always get it done. Your dad had an axe, right? You could match.”

It was a joke. He knew it was a joke. But it didn’t matter. It still felt like taking a cannonball to the chest. He couldn’t breathe. Hot tears ran down his face as he shook, making himself as small as he could without the pain becoming overwhelming.

Hands found their way to his shoulders, squeezing tightly.

“Helmeppo, I need you to breathe.” Coby’s voice cut through the haze of panic. “Just focus on me, ok? You’re alright. I promise, you’re alright. Just breathe.”

Slowly he managed to calm down enough to breathe, but the tears still came. Coby let go of his shoulders and Helmeppo watched him turn his attention to the shocked doctor. He crossed the room in a few steps, grabbing the doctor by the front of his shirt. Helmeppo couldn’t help but stare in awe. Never before had he seen Coby be so openly hostile towards another marine. 

“How dare you. How  _ dare _ you?” Coby snarled, venom in his voice. “I  _ never _ want to hear you or anyone else compare him to that bastard again.  _ Ever _ . If I hear you do it again I will do everything in my power to make you regret it.  _ Do I make myself clear _ ?”

The doctor nodded, only making a squeaking sound in response. When he was finally released, he turned to Helmeppo.

“I- I apologize. I didn’t realize… I’m very sorry.” Helmeppo blinked in surprise. It wasn’t exactly what he was expecting, but it was… nice. 

He opened his mouth to speak, but by the time his brain caught up the doctor had left the room. Coby settled on the edge of the bed, smiling at him as if he hadn’t just threatened a Marine doctor. His mind was racing.

“You… He… Why?”

“I promised you I’d deal with anyone who did that. It doesn’t matter who.”

“Thank you.” Helmeppo couldn’t help smiling. 

“That’s what friends are for.” Coby stood, careful not to move his bandaged arm. “Try and get some rest, alright? I’m going to let Garp know you’re alright.”

Helmeppo nodded, watching his friend leave before leaning back and closing his eyes. It would be alright. Taking a deep breath, he relaxed. Whatever happened next, he wouldn’t have to face it alone. He allowed himself to doze off, secure in the knowledge someone had his back.


	6. Left Behind

“Was I just not enough for you?” Coby’s voice was soft, stone cool against his back and grass soft between his fingers. “Is that why you left?”

Helmeppo was on his knees in front of him, smiling sadly. 

“No. You did everything you could. I know that, and... I think you do too. There was nothing either of us could have done.”

“I know. I just… I should have done something. I should have made you stay with me.”

“You couldn’t have kept me around forever. Not with so much to do.” 

Coby fell silent for a minute. There was a time when he would have been crying but now… Now he only felt numb. His friend didn’t move, just looked on with a frown and furrowed brow. The silence was only broken when he picked up the bundle of flowers from his lap and held them out for the blonde to see.

“I… I brought you flowers. The lady at the shop gave me a look when I asked for all purple flowers, but… I know it’s your favorite.” His throat tightened. “I won’t be back for a while and wanted to give you something before I left.”

“I love them.” A grin spread across Helmeppo’s face and Coby couldn’t help but smile a bit himself. “Thank you.”

He pushed himself up awkwardly, bouquet still in one arm.

“I need to go now. But I’ll be back, and I’ll have gotten stronger for both of us. I promise. Though If I don’t it won’t really matter, will it?” Coby finally started to cry, tears running hot down his face. “I’m sorry.”

“It wasn’t your fault. Don’t blame yourself, Coby.”

“How can I believe that? You’re not even here.” 

Coby wiped his eyes and looked at the place his friend had been. No- that was wrong. He’d never been there. No amount of wishing would change that. He turned, laying the flowers by the headstone he had been leaning against. Three months and the wound still felt raw. But there was nothing he could do. It wasn’t like he could change the past, but visiting still provided some comfort, even if he wouldn’t be able to come back for a long time. 

He began to make his way back towards the base but paused a moment, looking back at his friend’s grave one last time. A calmness washed over him and he couldn’t help but smile. It might have been impossible to see his friend again but… Coby knew he would ever be alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, I hate me for this too.


	7. A Different Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Where Helmeppo doesn't survive the Marineford War. Set 3 months before Left Behind.

Waking up in the packed infirmary had been a blessing after the nightmare of what had just happened. Ace was dead, Luffy had just barely managed to escape, and his own life would have ended if it hadn’t been for Red Haired Shanks. Maybe it would have been better if he had died. At least then he wouldn’t be left to deal with whatever anger Akainu still held towards him. 

The voices he had started hearing in the middle of the conflict were still with him, thankfully quieter than they had been. Most he couldn’t identify. People he never got close to, or that he simply never met. Even the people he knew well were difficult to pick out, but he kept trying. Coby had to. It was all he could do from his place in bed. 

Outside the window Coby could see people picking through the carnage, tending to the injured and identifying the dead. He spent most of his time staring out there, straining to see the people being tended to. Helmeppo was still out there. Somewhere. They’d been separated in the chaos and he hadn’t seen his friend since. All he could do was wait, and hope he’d be found soon.

A weight settled on the side of the bed, snapping Coby out of his thoughts. Garp. Just seeing him there sitting on the side of the bed silently was enough to send a sliver of unease into Coby’s heart. An unease he was quick to shake off. After all, the Vice Admiral had gone through as much as the rest of them, if not more. Pirate or not his own grandson had very nearly died.

“Have you… Have you found Helmeppo yet?” 

Garp held out a fist. Coby put a hand under it and the Vice Admiral gently placed two small objects in it, unable to look him in the eyes. 

Coby froze when he saw what he had been given. Helmeppo’s hair clip, still shining despite having been snapped in half. He’d recognize it anywhere.

“Where’s…” His voice died in his throat. 

“I’m sorry, kid.” 

Tears began to sting his eyes.

“H- how bad?”

Garp just silently pulled him into a firm embrace.  _ Really  _ bad, then. The Vice Admiral was never this gentle. Even when things got bad he was always the strong one. But now… Coby felt guilt bury its way into his heart as he sobbed into Garp’s shoulder. He should have been faster. He should have done something to stop the fighting sooner. Hell, he shouldn’t have let himself get separated from his friend in the first place.

All Coby could do was cry, grabbing his teacher’s shirt so tightly his knuckles went white.

“Hey. It’s going to be alright.”

But it wasn’t. It couldn’t be alright. Helmeppo was  _ gone _ . 

And Coby wasn’t sure he’d ever be ok again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's for you, RedPen1992.


	8. Deciding on the Future

Days off were a rare occurrence for Coby and Helmeppo. There was always so much to do, and it was hard to take a break out on the sea, where nobody was around to take over for a while. So the rare day off was something to be savored. Most of the time they would spend it quietly, regardless of what grand plans they had thrown around previously. That’s how they were spending this particular day, curled up together on the loveseat in Coby’s quarters (one of the perks of being a Captain) while each did their own thing. Today that meant Helmeppo had his nose in some horror novel while Coby stared at his half-finished embroidery project, lost in thought.

They had been like this for a while now, having gradually gotten closer over their years together. Sure they did their own thing quite often, but there was plenty of time where they just…  _ existed _ together. Getting meals together, sitting and working in the same room. Hell, sleeping together had been a habit they’d picked up since they started being assigned different rooms, neither used to the other’s absence at night. Thinking about it from an outside perspective, Coby would almost say they were dating.

Wait. 

_ Were  _ they dating?

No. That was impossible. They’d never actually talked about it so it wasn’t anything official. Just two good friends. But… Coby couldn’t say he hated the idea. Quite the opposite, actually. He’d always been too busy to really think about it before, but now? Now he was glad Helmeppo was invested enough in the book to not notice how red Coby’s face had become.

_ He was in love with his best friend _ . That realization hit him like their former teacher’s fist. What was he supposed to do? Did Helmeppo even feel the same way? 

“Hey, Helmeppo? What… What are we?”

Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. He regretted opening his mouth the moment the words were out, having not actually thought out where he was going to go with this. What if Helmeppo didn’t feel the same way? Or even worse, what if he did? Neither option was something Coby could prepare himself for.

“Huh?” Helmeppo glanced up at him from his book, raising an eyebrow at him. “We’re Marines, last time I checked.”

Well, no backing out now.

“No not… Not what we do. But what are we to… you know, each other?”

“I think you’ve lost me.”

“What am I to you specifically.”

“My best friend? Coby, you know this.”

Coby took a shaky breath. So Helmeppo didn’t actually notice. Unless he did, and was just trying to downplay things. Maybe he was just overthinking things.

“What if we… were something else?”

“What, like enemies?”

“Yea- wait, no! I mean boyfriends!”

He let his embroidery hoop fall, hands instead going to cover his mouth. Being that blunt about it wasn’t something he had intended. 

“Oh. Yeah, alright.”

“R-really? Just like that?”

“I mean, I wasn’t exactly going to say anything about it but… yeah.”

Huh. So he had thought about it. Helmeppo had gone back to his book, as if they hadn’t just completely changed their dynamic. But… Maybe they hadn’t. They had already been dating in every way but name it seemed, and all this did was make it official. Nothing would really have to change, and that suited Coby just fine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also for you, RedPen1992. Hope you enjoy.


	9. Repose

Helmeppo glanced up from his place on the sofa as Coby shuffled in, glasses crooked on his head and fingers covered in bandages.

“Did you get into a fight with a filing cabinet?” Helmeppo asked, eyebrow raising as he watched the other start removing clothing on his way to the sofa.

“The filing cabinet won.” Coby grumbled as he kicked off his shoes.

Once he was down to his undershirt and pants he all but collapsed on the sofa, resting almost completely on Helmeppo’s lap. It seemed he wouldn’t be finishing the chapter of his book. Helmeppo set it down on the side table before pulling Coby more fully into his arms. Sure his weight was a bit much, Helmeppo was never the strongest physically, but after a bit of shuffling they found a comfortable position where he wasn’t being crushed.

“Was it really that bad a day?”

“I just don’t get how you can get all your paperwork done the way you do. It’s painful.”

Helmeppo couldn’t help smiling, his thumb rubbing circles on the other’s shoulder. His other hand was in Coby’s, limp as he let him mess around with it. 

“I’m just very into organization methods.” Honestly if he could just organize things all day he’d be perfectly happy. Sometimes he wondered if it would have been better if he’d been an accountant… But he wouldn’t be where he was now, and nothing could ever replace having Coby in his arms.

“One of these days I’m going to steal your organization skills.” 

Helmeppo laughed as Coby punctuated the sentiment by kissing his hand, before cuddling closer and closing his eyes.

“We’re going to have to get up soon, love.”

Coby didn’t respond. Not really. He simply buried his face in Helmeppo’s chest and grumbled a bit. He sighed, getting the implied message loud and clear. He wouldn’t be going anywhere soon. Well, no matter. Helmeppo supposed they could stay like that for a while. After all, they had to enjoy their quiet evenings whenever they could. With all they’d already been through it’s what they deserved.


	10. Little Details

Coby sighed, staring up at his ceiling through the darkness. Something had to be wrong with him. Or maybe it was his color of observation Haki making him hyper aware of small details he’d never thought about before. They weren’t difficult to notice details, Coby just hadn’t. Not all details, but just a few. 

Although… The more Coby thought about it, the more he realized that it might have been because he simply hadn’t paid attention to his friend’s face before. There had been a time when he couldn’t say if Helmeppo’s eyes were blue or brown. Turns out both were right. Clear blue with sections of brown like someone had dripped paint into the wrong can. Not the most elegant of descriptions, but given the hour he was willing to forgive himself. 

The list of things he’d noticed about his friend didn’t stop with eye color. His smile always seemed adorably crooked, on the rare occasions he did really smile. There was a scar on his ear from a sparring accident with Tashigi.The scar itself had faded for the most part, but there was a notable notch at the outer edge of where it was, giving it a unique shape. And then there was…  _ That. _

A small, dark spot under the outer corner of his right eye. Coby’s face grew warm, his hands coming up to cover it in embarrassment even in the privacy of his own room. His friend had a  _ beauty mark. _ And Coby never noticed. He didn’t know what he’d been thinking before, not noticing such an obvious and lovely detail. And with his eyes…

He really was hooped, wasn’t he. 

Coby let his hands fall to the sides, laughing quietly to himself. He was a Captain now, and yet there he was. Gushing over his crush like a lovestruck girl. There was nothing he could do about it for now, other than wait for the feeling to pass.  _ If _ it passed. If now… Well, he’d cross that bridge when he got to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was mostly for my headcanons about Helmeppo's appearance, but I think Coby would like them too.


	11. Scissors

Helmeppo stared into the sink of Coby’s bathroom, scissors sitting on the counter beside his hands. He’d avoided looking in the mirror after he’d caught a glimpse of his reflection after the fight. This situation was his own fault. He could accept that. Being grabbed by the hair wouldn’t have happened if he’d had it up. But it had happened, and he’d cut himself free with his Kukri, leaving the pirate with a handful of blonde hair for a brief moment before Helmeppo cut him down. 

When he’d seen his reflection, a sense of nausea had filled him. Hair to just below his ears, a few of the shorter strands falling over his forehead, and the undercut he’d kept and hidden under much longer hair. All he could see was the person he used to be. The person so many despised. The person even his father couldn’t be bothered to love. For days he’d been avoiding looking at himself and he’d finally reached his breaking point. He was going to cut the rest of it off. Have a fresh start. The undercut could come back once it was long again, but for now he just wanted it gone. 

Picking up the scissors, he carefully brought them up to his hair. Tears blurred his vision and his hands shook violently. He’d already done so much damage. He couldn’t bring himself to do it again, even if he knew it would bring him some desperately needed relief. 

“Coby?” He called out, not bothering to hide how choked his voice was. 

Footsteps came quickly, and the other all but threw the door open. His expression went from concern to sorrow as he took in the sight.

“Are you alright?” Coby’s voice was soft. Comforting.

Helmeppo shook his head. He would be, but for now he couldn’t claim to be anywhere near alright. Coby’s presence made things easier, though. It seemed less like a tragedy and more like a new start. 

He held the scissors out towards his friend, only to be met with a confused look.

“I… I can’t do it myself. Please, I just… I need help.”

Nodding, Coby took the scissors from him, gesturing over to the small kitchen. Before long he was sitting in a dining room chair with his back to the other, eyes closed as his partner worked and talked. It was almost soothing, having him run his fingers through his hair, chatting about nothing in particular. Every now and then Coby would stop, circling around to get a view of his work before starting again. 

“Alright. I think we’re done.”

Helmeppo had barely opened his eyes before Coby was pulling him towards the bathroom again. Once there, he stared at himself in the mirror. It was so strange. Like looking at someone else entirely. He couldn’t remember a time when he’d ever had hair shorter than Coby’s, but there he was. Not too short, but enough that the undercut had disappeared.

“Well?” Coby still held his arm, looking up at him expectantly. “What do you think?”

“It’s good. I… I really like it. Thank you.”

He still missed his long hair, but having such a drastic change was almost… nice. Especially since Coby was the one who had done it for him. It seemed like the person who’d saved him from himself so many times had done it again. 

Helmeppo tilted his head to the side, resting it on the top of his partner’s. Once again tears filled his eyes, but this time he couldn’t help but smile.

“ _Thank you._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short hair Meppo? Short hair Meppo.


End file.
